


you hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall

by ambrolleignsgirl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda AU, M/M, Songfic, ambrollins - Freeform, only mentions Cesaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolleignsgirl/pseuds/ambrolleignsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Ambrollins songfic for Everything by Lifehouse</p>
<p>Dean thinks Seth just doesn't get it, but really it's Dean who doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall

Ambrollins songfic  
 _Everything,_ Lifehouse

* * *

 "I don't understand," Seth shakes his head, struggling to jam his key into the lock only to practically throw the door open. Dean storms right in behind him. Seth slams the door shut behind them and tries to take a centering breath. "I don't get it."

 

They had just been thrown out of a local bar. No, actually Dean had been thrown out. Seth had been ordering their drinks at the bar when a man had come up to him and tried to chat him up. Yes, it'd been the eighth guy that night, but it wasn't a fucking surprise. Seth was a pretty, pretty man with pretty, pretty lips, even prettier hair and the prettiest body. Dean usual fumes at every guy that hits on his boyfriend, but it's the first time he's physically lashed out. Judging from the way blood had poured down Antonio's face, Dean should've lashed out before. Instead, the aggression Dean had developed towards all the previous presumptuous pricks had rained down on one guy. Poor Antonio.

 

"Of course you don't get it," Dean mutters before he throws his arms up in frustration. "He wanted you!"

 

"So?" Seth's just baffled. People want other people all the fucking time. Who gives a damn?

 

"He was in an Italian suit, with a big, shiny watch, and a fancy accent." Dean exclaims. Antonio Fuckface had strolled into the bar, completely aware of his worth, and singled out Seth. He probably thought he deserved Seth, that Seth would come willingly to such a 'hot-shot.'

 

"I'm gonna need more than that. Why did you attack him?" Seth demands an explanation. "It's not like I was gonna leave with the douche."

 

Dean averts his gaze and Seth can't even. He tries to say something, to make Dean have to say out loud that he thought Seth would leave with him, but he can't form words. The disbelief is overpowering.

 

"You should've..." Dean forces out, eyes on the floor. "Someone like you deserves better than someone like me."

 

"Why?" Seth questions, being sure to purposefully fill his voice with every ounce of disbelief he's feeling.

 

"Because you're amazing! You should want someone with money and power and suits!" Dean insists, pacing erratically back and forth. His hand inevitably comes up to tap his collarbone, as he wraps the other arm around himself and his shoulders hunch in. "You should want someone like him!"

 

"You're all I want!" Seth cuts Dean's rambling off. "Just you!"

 

"You're all I need!"

 

"It's not a contest-" Seth tries to point out, trying desperately to diffuse the situation.

 

"Yes it fucking is! Because I need you and you don't need me." Dean screams back, tears streaming as the dam breaks. "I will always need you more than you need me, and that fucking terrifies me," he breaks off, with a loud curse. His emotions have lumped in his throat and he can't help but turn and throw a vicious punch at the wall to try and get rid of the feelings choking him from within.

 

Seth knows he should try to stop him from hurting himself, but he's paralyzed. Dean needs him. He needs him. How could he stand there and not be overwhelmed? From the second they met, Dean's been his light, his peace, and his purpose. Seth couldn't imagine anything better than what they have, and here's Dean reciprocating the feeling tenfold.

 

Eventually, Dean turns back around from where he's braced himself on the wall with bloody knuckles to look at Seth. The expression on his face is pure heartbreak. The silence is really all he needs to know.

 

"Do you get it now?" Dean spits out the rhetoric question, swiping at his damp cheeks to try and have some semblance of dignity as the relationship ends. "I'm nothing when people like him exist. I'll just let myself out," he sighs brokenly, before making his way past Seth. He's stopped in his tracks when a strong hand grips his wrist and yanks him back around.

 

Seth's eyes stare intently into Dean's. Dean tries to muster up some kind of facial expression to let Seth know that it's ok. He'd seen it coming after all. Seth's own face is expressionless, his hand still firmly gripping Dean's wrist. His eyes move back and forth, reading each and every emotion in Dean's baby blues.

 

"You-" Seth shakes his head almost imperceptibly and scoffs, "You're everything." He states with no room for argument.

 

Together, as in sync as they've been since day one, they surge towards each other. The meeting of their lips ignites a storm of emotion inside both of them. Their heads tilt to allow an even smoother glide to their lips. It's slow and fast, hard and soft, and everything is just too much. The world turns off and all that's left in the universe is Seth's tongue sliding along Dean's bottom lip, only to receive immediate entrance into Dean's mouth.

 

Dean stomach is fluttering harder than ever before, and Seth can see stars behind his closed lids. They pour all they have into the kiss, practically trying to climb into each other. Seth's hand has released Dean's wrist and migrated to his waist. His other hand is placed firmly on the back of Dean's head, cradling him into the kiss. Dean's hands are fisted in the back of Seth's shirt and he presses their bodies flush together, trying to meld their souls to one another.

 

Eventually, the kiss comes to a lazy end, but they remain as pressed together as is humanly possible, their foreheads resting gently on each other. The tips of their noses stay connected even as their eyes open and warm chocolate brown meets the sky.

 

Seth smiles softly as he sees that any trace of doubt has been firmly kissed out of Dean's being.

 

"You're everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I do take prompts on my tumblr or on here if you have any.


End file.
